Most electrical connectors consist of a dielectric insert supported by a metallic shell The dielectric, electrically insulates the individual leads of the connector. During the life of a connector, it is common for the dielectric to become chipped or damaged in some manner. Typically, the whole connector is replaced It would be more economical to reuse the existing metal shell, while replacing just the dielectric insert. Therefore, what is needed is a method and tool that replaces the dielectric insert of an electrical connector.